Standing Strong
by hgordon20
Summary: A twist on twilight's and cinderella story. No characters are being used, completely different characters. What would you do if your sister died? Your mother was an alcoholic. and the one guy you started to be interested was your sisters ex-boyfriend. Left alone Cassie fends to survive. Can she make it through her sophomore year? Will her mom be here mom? Read and find out...


6 years-

"Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game." She always told me that. She never let me forget that, life was a simple fragile thing. Life was not meant to be taken for granted. Life wasn't mean to be used. We never should lose something we've alway's wanted. She always told me to take chances if I didn't id only regret it. I like to think when she died she was living her life, not regretting any of her choices, just being happy. She was just being her. I lost my best friend that day…

9 years later-

I'm fifteen now, that day still haunts me. Ever since then I've been on my own. The kids at school never let me hear the end of what happen. They make me feel like an outside, like a freak. Why can't they just accept me for me? Time never seems to stop I've never felt complete in my life. She died and left me to deal by myself. People always ask me if you could talk to her one more time what would I say? I think about it all the time, if I had a chance id cry. I'd try to talk to her, but I know me, my heart would tell me to talk about how she's doing, how moms doing, well barely doing. She's been depressed ever since Mia died. She drinks

every night, alternating tequila and whiskey. You can tell her eyes are always puffy, her magenetic green eyes are always full of sadness and heartbreak. Her life was never the same. She forget about me. It was like I was a ghost. Just some invisible mystical being, unable to be heard, unable to be seen, unable to be freed. I was like a nothing to her. How can I be okay when I've never felt so lost. Today was the first day of school. Sophomore year… No pressure there. Everyone knew about my past no new change. No moving on. Same old people, same old school, same old life, just different me.

At school-

Cassie walked the halls a fake smile had found its way upon her face since the ruff morning. Her friend Melanie greeted her that morning ever since then they'd had every single class with each other. But lunch has came and gone. After Cassie was left alone, for Biology. As usual everyone else has lab partners, except for her.

"Shocker" Cassie mumbled to herself. Thats when she saw him. His jaw line flawless, hair swayed to the side, not messy but not perfect either. Which was what made him even more perfect. His eyes were hidden underneath square black glasses. He wore a black leather jacket underneath a a dark blue tinted shirt, he has dark blue denim jeans to match, and to top it off he has impeccable shoes. Black converse, you never saw that on guys anymore. It was just what made him even more perfect. He was mysteriously intriguing, Cassie was drawn to him, and she wasn't sure why, yet.

"Mrs. Susan?" The mysteriously perfect stranger spoke.

"Yes, child?"

" I was transferred from Mount Valley, my schedule says I'm in here for this block?"

"Ah yes, take a seat next to Cassandra in the back." He slowly approached my table, walked behind me and perched himself ever so carefully. By now his glasses had finally come off and you could see his eyes clearly. They were two different colors. One a beautiful golden hazel, and they other a faint white tinted blue. His eyes were almost strangely sparkling.

"I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm James and you I'm guess are Cassandra?" He whispered to Cassie. He was so close his breath tickled her face. His smell, was so welcoming it sent shivers down her spine.

"Actually I prefer to be called Cassie." She quietly whispered back to him.

"Very well" He said a slight smile upon his lips, before continuing to listen to Mrs. Susan. And that was that. Simple, and intriguing, leaving Cassie wanting to know more. It's amazing how the simplest things, are the things that make us wonder the most about. Throughout the class James, as well as Cassie always stole looks at one another, but nobody said anything. No words were spoken, no body language changed, just simple and safe. At the end of class, James said on last thing to Cassie.

"I know you more than you think" barely a second, that was how short it took for Cassie to turn in the other direction, and walk away, leaving James alone, confused and dazed. James had never met someone quite like Cassie. She was the first to make James's heart beat fast at the sight of her.


End file.
